Magical Bliss
by missclearwater80
Summary: Summary: A club. Unexpected kiss from the natural enemy. Bliss and Love. Would they stay together or will the family hate destroy what they have? Warnings: Femslash so if you don't like that kind of story please don't read
1. Chapter 1

Heading: Drabble Fanatics

Title: Magical Bliss

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Rosalie/Leah

Rating: M

Summary: A club. Unexpected kiss from the natural enemy. Bliss and Love. Would they stay together or will the family hate destroy what they have?

Warnings: Femslash so if you don't like that kind of story please don't read Disclaimer: Characters belong to the famous and talented SM. The plot is mine!

A/N: Hey everyone! Finally got my first story posted! I need to give a very big thanks to my Sweet Rose. For all the help she gave me the last few days and to Elizabeth Simonson for helping me out with being my beta even without knowing me. I hope everyone enjoys! *Hugs & kisses*

Chapter 1

**RPOV**

I hated hurting Emmett like I did, but I just wasn't in love with him anymore. He hasn't been my everything in a long while now. Actually not since going to that club—Starlight—and meeting the one. Her. And that...kiss. Oh, the kiss was magical. Every thought of Emmett was gone from my mind and replaced with this magical being. My thoughts, my mind, everything shut down and was focused just on us two. I couldn't even remember my name; just hers. Leah. Everything disappeared in that moment; the bar, the club, the people. It was just us wrapped in the arms of bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*_Flashback_*

"Alice hurry up. We need to get to the club soon or its gonna take forever to get in."

"Rose. Are you forgetting something?" Alice asked.

"Don't pull that 'I see the future' crap on me. Let's go already!" I screamed at her.

"Okay I'm ready! The boys are going to meet us there."

_30 minutes later_

Oh my God could Alice have made us any later? "See why I said hurry up, Alice? It's going to take hours to get in!"

"Rose, be quiet and follow me."

"Alice?" I asked, surprised following her to the front of the line.

"May I help you ladies tonight?" The bouncer asked us

"Yes, Sir. We're running late to meet our brothers tonight. Can we please jump in line?" Alice said, with her puppy dog eyes.

This guy was putty in her hands. I should have known she had something up her sleeve.

"Sure, Sweetheart. I wouldn't want something happening to a pretty girl like yourself." the bouncer said kindly.

"Thank you!" Alice said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"My name is Jacob and my sisters own the club. If you need anything ask for Leah. She can help you." Jacob surprisingly said, letting us in.

"Alice, lets go in before the mutt confesses his love for you!" I said, sarcastically. I never thought that _I_ would fall in love tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We walked into the club looking for our brothers, but before we got too far in, a woman with shoulder length hair walked up to us.

"Hi, my name is Leah. How may I assist you today?"

"We're looking for our brothers." Alice and I said at the same time.

"They're in the far corner," she replied, looking at me with a smirk.

"Thanks" Alice called over her shoulder as she left; I went to the bar with Leah.

"So what's this place like?" I had asked Leah as we sat down.

"It's nice, the music's great and the booze is awesome!" She replied.

We sat there for a couple of hours just talking and getting to know one another. After a while, I decided to get up and go over to my siblings, but as I got up she grabbed my arm softly, leaned in, and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like any other I had ever felt before. It wasn't like a friend kiss or a kiss on the cheek. It was more. It was magical and better than any I had ever had. All too soon it ended and I headed over to my siblings table in a daze.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the hell was that?" Alice asked, as I walked up.

"I don't know I went to get up to come over here and she...just kissed me" I replied, slowly, sinking into the chair next to her.

"Do you have any idea what that is going to do to Emmett? That would kill him if he found out!" Bella said, angrily as she got up and left the table.

"I haven't been in love with Emmett in a VERY long time. He knows how I feel. I never said I'd be with her but..." I tried to explain.

"You're a bitch Rose!" Edward spat. "Don't ever speak to me again and Carlisle and Esme will be hearing about this!" He stood so fast that his chair fell over and he stormed after Bella.

"Well, Rose, you'll have to let Emmett know, but as Alice and I have said before, we'll always be here for you, right by your side." Jasper drawled.

"I plan on telling him. I know that he is gonna be devastated but I also know he'll be happier with someone else. That's what I want for him." I replied.

"Lets go home and get this over with. If they make you leave we'll follow you" Alice said excitedly.

So we left, heading into unknown territory.

*_End of flashback_*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the three of us got home, I told Emmett what had happened. He was devastated as predicted. They didn't kick me out, but I don't feel comfortable there now.

I've gone back to Starlight every weekend since that kiss. Sometimes Alice and Jazz came with me. They are the only ones not mad at me for breaking Emmett's heart. But ever since that kiss I don't see anyone other than her...Leah.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**LPOV**

I can't believe it had to happen. Why now and why on her? The family wasn't so upset about me falling in love with my Angel when they found out. I know Jacob saw it that night. Oh God that was the worst talk ever, but I just had to talk to Miss Sexy Blonde Vamp. Then I did something I never thought I would do. I kissed her! That was one kiss I would _never_ forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Flashback_

It's been a long night already but what made it worse was the family of vamps in the house tonight. I should've yelled at Jake for that. Why would he let them in? Then I saw why—the leech lover was with them. Did they know what we were? I'll get the other girl to wait on them.

One of the male bloodsuckers kept sending dirty looks my way. What an ass! Hmm...let's see what this is about.

"Hey, what up leeches? Do you need anything?" I said with a smirk, as I made my way over to them.

"No thanks, Mutt! Since you know what we are maybe you should keep your distance from my family." The vamp with the dirty look replied.

"Edward!" The other two admonished.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you three. I see one thing I don't like, and you're out of here!" I growled at them.

"Yes, Ma'am. We'll behave. Sorry about Edward, _Darling_." The smooth one drawled. "It won't happen again. My name's Jasper and that's Bella." Jasper said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was starting toward the door to tell Jacob not to let anymore leeches in, when I heard my name. Why was he telling someone to ask me for help? That's when a little pixie like girl came in followed by my blonde Angel.

Everything changed in that moment and I couldn't see anyone but her. I had to find out more about her. Looking around to see if anyone saw, I found myself staring right into that leech—Edward's—eyes and he was smirking at me. Why? It wasn't like he could read my mind? Watching him for a second longer he gave me my answer. Shit! He could!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hi, my name is Leah. How may I assist you today?"

"We're looking for our brothers." Pixie and my Angel said at the same time.

"They're in the far corner." I replied, looking at my Angel with a smirk.

"Thanks," Pixie called over her shoulder as she left. My Angel followed me to the bar.

"So what's this place like?" She asked me as we sat down.

"It's nice, the music's great and the booze is awesome!" I replied.

We talked for hours forgetting all about the time. Rosalie, my Angel, eventually got up to join her family. I didn't care that she was a lee...a vamp. She was my life, my soulmate, my _imprint_! I couldn't let her leave, so I leaned over, grabbed her arm softly, and kissed her as passionately as I could. She surprised me by kissing me back and it was—magical. When we parted, I looked over her shoulder to see Jake smirking at us. Shit!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The night passed slowly after I saw the vamps leave. Jacob told me, not asked, not to make any plans that I was going with him after work. I know what he wanted to talk about, but I wasn't ready for it tonight. I was happy when Rachel told me I could go home early. I got cleaned up, sat down in a chair and waited for the my alpha doom to show up, hopefully alone.

Twenty minutes later, I hear my phone chime with a new text. Checking it, I saw it was from Jacob.

_Where the hell are you?_

_I'm at home. Rachel let me go home early._ Hitting send with a sigh.

_Leah, I told you we had to talk right after work. I'm on my way over. Be ready to run!_

_Okay I'm ready. Jake, this talk...can we not have the others in?_

_We will see! This is too funny to not tell anyone!_

_JACOB! PLEASE!_ I growled softly after reading his text.

_Get ready, I'll be there soon._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n** *waves* Hey sorry it took so long to update. I have been working a lot and had a bad case of writer's block! *growls* hopefully I'm over it and can update more.

Btw as everyone knows I was writing this for a Facebook event. Well guess what!? I took first place! Thank you to the host of the event! Well let's get to reading!

Let's not forget to say thanks to the wonderful beta Ellie Wolf for checking over and fixing all mistakes!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Sometimes it sucks being a wolf. Having to listen to the alpha is almost as bad as having no privacy. I hope no one's running when Jacob and I phase. I can do without the others knowing about her right now. Why did it have to be me? Why did she have to be a leech?

"LEAH! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Jacob screamed into the house

"Jacob I'm coming. Please don't think about it until we know no one's phased?" I begged running out in a t-shirt

"Well did you? Or did you just want to kiss a vamp?" Jacob said with a smirk.

"YES!" I said running to phase before him.

_"Hey Leah!" The whole pack, sarcastically thought._

_"Mother fuckers! Don't you all need to go home?" I ask._

_"No Lee Lee. We have a meeting just waiting on Jacob to phase." Sam responded._

_"Leah you never change. That's not a nice way to greet your brothers." Jared, sarcastically replied._

_"Look what we have here? A pack reunion!" Jacob said, with a laugh._

_"What's so funny?" Embry and Quil asked Jacob, confused._

_"JACOB! PLEASE!" I begged desperately to him._

_"Enough Everyone! It's meeting time!" Sam barked._

_"Sorry Sam!" Everyone said._

_"As everyone knows the treaty with the Cullens is about to be broken with Bella's change. It's time to vote. Should we attack or let it go and keep the treaty?" Sam asked._

_"Attack!" Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil barked out._

_"Can we talk about it more?" Seth whined._

_"Maybe?" Collin and Brady asked confused._

_"NO!" Jacob barked._

_"We can't! No Way!" I screamed in agony._

_"Holy hell!" Everyone but Seth and Jacob said, shocked._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**A/n** Special thanks to cloemarrie for helping with the song in this chapter read the end A/N for the full song (our version not Katy Perry's)

_"Lee Lee are you feeling okay?" Sam asked, concern clouding his mind._

_"I don't know! All I know is we can't ATTACK!" I screamed._

_"Leah they are filthy bloodsuckers!" Paul barked._

_"Oh come on Leah! We all know you hate them! Let's just end it!" Jared said._

_I let out a growl, baring my teeth as I prepare to pounce on Jared._

_**"LEAH STOP NOW!"**__ Sam yelled, using his alpha voice._

"_I kissed a vampire and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a vampire just to try it, I hope my pack doesn't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. I think we're soulmates, I kissed a vampire and I liked it (I liked it)." Jacob sang, enthusiastically._

_I looked into the minds of my brothers to see if any had put two and two together; what I had said and Jacob's diabolical song. No one did luckily but Seth was hiding his thoughts by singing backstreet boys._

_"Sam can we please end the meeting?" I begged of him._

_"Fine but another one will happen soon. Jacob and Leah you have patrol tonight Seth, Brady, and Paul, you can replace them in the morning!" Sam said, as he ended the meeting._

**A/n** I wanted everyone to hear the whole song! *giggles* special thanks to my sissy cloemarrie with help writing this song. Katy Perry owns the music to "I kissed a girl and I liked it" but the version I used "I kissed a vampire and I like it" belongs to me and my sister! ©copy rights to missclearwater80 & Cloemarrie

"I Kissed A Vampire"

This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion it's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

[Chorus:]

I kissed a vampire and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a vampire just to try it, I hope my pack doesn't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. I think we're soulmates, I kissed a vampire and I liked it (I liked it).

No, you're supposed to be my enemy, it doesn't matter. You're my playmate tonight, just my nature. It's not what wolves do, not how they should behave. My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

[Chorus]

I kissed a vampire and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a vampire just to try it, I hope my pack doesn't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. I think we're soulmates, I kissed a vampire and I liked it (I liked it).

Us wolves we are so magical, Granite skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it. Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

[Chorus]

I kissed a vampire and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a vampire just to try it, I hope my pack doesn't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. I think we're soulmates, I kissed a vampire and I liked it (I liked it).


End file.
